


The Truth

by Key_Key



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Not Beta Read, Orphans, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Key/pseuds/Key_Key
Summary: Tommy had been alone from day one, he just liked to pretend he wasn't.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, Tommy wasn’t stupid. He knew he was alone. From the moment he lost Wilbur it was all over. The brother he had loved so much had just turned his back on everyone. Everyone else was kind of expected. No one was truly on his side, they just cared about getting L’manberg back, or destroying it. With Tommy at the center of every conflict they made him the puppet. They pulled his strings and made him dance their tune. From fighting for their cause to starting conflicts, he was thrown around. No one cared to see what he wanted, they didn’t understand that all he ever wanted was company. Maybe it was an older issue then he's willing to give credit to. Had it started during SMP Earth? Where he held on to what little allies he had, facing his family for fun. It was always for fun then, wasn’t it? Wilbur would always help him back up when he fell, Techno would never aim for anywhere vital, Phil always left him regen pots. But they did leave him first, didn’t they? He remembered when Techno left, he was only ten at the time. 

“Tommy go back upstairs and sleep, I’ll be back in the morning.” Techno was half way out the door with a sword at his waist and a bag in hand. 

“Promise?” Tommy held out his pinky.

“Promise.” Techno ruffled his hair and closed the door behind him, leaving Tommy to stare at his pinky, the one that Techno didn’t acknowledge. 

It wasn’t surprising to see Wil run after Techno when he found out. Leaving with a farewell and empty promise. By the time Tommy was fourteen Phil had decided he was old enough to live and explore the world on his own. Maturing he called it. But Tommy was plenty mature, he took care of the house everyday while Phil was away working, he looked after himself. He taught himself sword fighting from the books he found in the attic, and got the hang of crafting. He even went on mining trips by himself, not that Phil ever knew. 

So maybe the issue was rooted deeper than the SMP, maybe it came from when he wandered the streets alone in search of food, or maybe someone he could pick pocket. After all no one would hire a homeless six year old.

It wasn’t fair that after everything he gave up, he was still in the wrong, everything was his fault. 

“Tommy I’ll give those disks up if I have to!”

“Tubbo WHAT THE FUCK! I gave you those disks as a form of loyalty, a show of my trust. You can’t just give it to Dream!” Tommy ran up to Tubbo, grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him in closer.

“Tommy, you're acting like a brat! This isn’t about that, your actions are ruining L’manberg! We just got it back, we just got our home back….” Tubbo stared Tommy dead in the eyes, showing how dull they had become. They lost their spark months ago. “And your acting like it doesn’t concern you?” 

“Tubbo we both know it’s about the disks, L’manberg is safe in your hands! That's why I gave it up in the first place….” Tommy let go of Tubbo's shirt and turned to face L’manberg, or what was left of it. “I mean I wanted Will to have it but he chose you and I respect that decision.”

“Ya, then respect my actions Tommy. We both know that actions have consequences, this is what happens when you decide to burn the Kings vacation home.” Tommy turned eyes wide and angry; he threw his arms in the air as he yelled back.

“It’s fucking GOGY! Who cares! Eret was supposed to be the king, wasn’t he? And look what happened to him, Dream kicked him out and threw fucking Gogy in their to regain control of everything.” 

“Yes he did and we aren’t in the position to stop him.” Tubbos eyes drifted to the ground.

“Tubbo?!”

“Tommy I’m sorry but we both know who's in power. You talk about stabin shit but in reality Dream could destroy us in an instant, why he hasn’t done it yet is unknown to me.” He walked up to Tommy and placed an arm on his shoulder. 

Tommy jerked away from his touch and looked back to L’manberg. “But we could fight again! We did it twice, we would win again!”

“Tommy do you really want to do that…. We’ve lost so much. We can’t afford to fight again.” 

“So what now then Tubbo?” The two faced each other. 

“We listen to what Dream says, we follow his rules and play his game. Maybe then we can finally live in peace.” Tubbos eyes drifted over Tommys shoulder looking into his new home. 

“Ok, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Tommy but please know I’m just doing what’s best for L’manberg, I want everyone to live in peace again.” Tubbo took a deep breath and walked past Tommy towards his home. 

“Is this it?” Tommy looked onto the Dream SMP, its large building towering over its surroundings. It made him feel so small, like when he was six and just trying to survive. Because thats what this all was, wasn’t it? Just Tommy trying to survive again. He had lost his way, forgot his place, but he knew now. It was always him against the world.


	2. Villian Arc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't villain, no matter how must they wanted to force the title.

He wasn’t a villain. Being against the government didn’t make him a villain, because there is no such thing as villains. Just like how heroes don’t exist. Everything landed on a gray line, closer to white or black didn’t make someone a hero or villain. Tommy is not a hero, no matter how much sense the Theseus correlation made, he was not a hero. He fought for what he believed, and he did evil things to achieve it. Those he fought weren’t villains, they were the same. Fighting for what they believed in. So no this wasn’t Tommyinnits villain ark, he wasn’t some story book written to amuse the Dream SMP. He wasn’t a form of entertainment, he wasn’t a toy, he wasn’t a puppet. He was human, and he was dying. 

“Tell me Techno…” Tommy turned to face his older brother. The same person he cursed at night, who brought unbelievable pain upon him. “Are you proud?”

“What?” Technoblades eyes narrowed as he ran the line through his head.

“Are you proud?” Tommy slowly walked up to him, his hand twitching as he resisted the urge to punch him.  
“I… I don’t understand?” Techno’s eye caught Tommys increasing twitching motion.

“It’s a simple question. Are you proud? Are you proud as you watched your brother turn into some tragedy. Theseus.” Tommy chuckled as he smirked down on his brother. He had outgrown his brother a few months ago, now standing two inches taller. And that height made all the difference. “Have I grown into your prediction! The exiled “hero” who lost everything!”

“Tommy I told you this would happen. You can’t blame me.” He unconsciously reached for his sword. 

“No your right Technoblade! I can’t blame you for watching your brother fall into insanity and do nothing but encourage it. I can’t blame you for breaking your younger brother's heart. The same person who saw you as his protector, his savior, his family, his hero.” Tommy glared and turned his back. “No you're right, I can’t blame you because who am I to you? I’m just some noisy kid who stood too close to the sun, and I got burnt.”

“Tommy..” Technoblade reached out to grab onto his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Tommy jerked his hand off and scowled. 

“Tommy please, I know it hurt you but that was the reality of the situation. Those events where inevitable, they were just followers trying to gain power. We both knew you didn’t want that power, that's what led you here.” This time placing his hand successfully on Tommys shoulder. 

“You’re wrong.” He glared at the ground as if it was his enemy and not the person in front of him. 

“What?” Technoblade raised his brow slightly. 

“You’re wrong. Sure I never wanted power, but what led me here wasn’t that. What led me here was everything in my path to peace.” Tommys hands turned into fists as his breathing speed increased. 

“Really Tommy.” 

“Dream.”

“What?”

“It’s Dreams fault.” He raised his head to meet Technoblades gaze, his eyes full of hatred and pain. 

“So now you realize how power corrupts.” Technoblades grip tightened on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“No Technoblade, power only corrupts the weak. Dream is the weakest of us all, he holds onto his admin power and netherite but really he’s like everyone else.” 

“How so?” Technoblades face scrunched up in confusion, he clearly didn’t understand what Tommy was getting at. 

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s attached.” He said it like it was the most obvious statement in the world, because to him it was. 

“Attached? Tommy, do you hear yourself.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes releasing his grip on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“I’m perfectly sane Technoblade. Actually I can see everything clearer than ever before!” A crazed look entered his eyes. 

“Tommy please, stop this. Your turning into Wil-”

“YOU DON’T GET TO SAY THAT NAME!” He grabbed the front of Technoblades shirt and pulled him up. “YOU DON’T GET TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU CARED! I WATCHED AS EVERYONE ABANDONED HIM! YOU INCLUDED! YOU LEFT HIM TO THE DOGS!” 

“Tommy calm down.” 

“Phil?” He released Technoblades blouse and turned to face him. His… “Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a villain pog? Tommys hurt but you can't be a villain because its a scale of right and wrong. The whole SMP is a rainbow of grey. Thank you for all the support!!! Might actually make this a series.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspo came from todays stream when Dream wanted Tubbo to give up Tommy's disk as punishment.  
> Kinda want to make a Tommy angst series... so maybe a part two if ya'll want.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos!


End file.
